trailer_transcriptsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppet Movie VHS trailer
The transcript of The Muppet Movie VHS trailer. Version #1 (Jim Henson Video 1993) Narrator (Beau Weaver): Now Available from Jim Henson Video. Hollywood, The pot of gold at the rainbow's end. Kermit the Frog: '''We're all going to Hollywood. You wanna come with us? '''Sweetums: Hollywood! Narrator: It's time to grab your pack, stick out your thumb... And hitch your ride for the adventure of your life. Sweetums: Hey! Wait for me! Narrator: '''It's Jim Henson's The Muppet Movie. '''Kermit and Fozzie: ♪We're movin' right along.♪ Fozzie: ♪Footloose and fancy-free.♪ Dr. Teeth: You know, I hear this movie is dynamite Narrator: It's a story of the open road, where hopeful hitchhikers come by the carload. Fozzie Bear: Want a lift? Big Bird: No, Thanks. I'm on my way to New York City to try to break into public television. Fozzie Bear: Oh! Narrator: There's Fozzie at the wheel. Fozzie Bear: A bear in his natural habitat, a Studebaker. Narrator: Kermit guiding the way. Kermit the Frog: Turn left if you come to a fork in the road. Fozzie Bear: Fork in the Road. Kermit the Frog: I don't believe that. Narrator: And a roadside distraction named Miss Piggy... Kermit the Frog: '''Wow! '''Narrator: Hogging the spotlight. Miss Piggy: Here I am. I'm packed! Narrator: Now it's all aboard... Kermit the Frog: Okay, everybody, on the Hollywood! (Cheering) Narrator: As the Muppets hit the jackpot. Lew Lord: Prepare the standard rich and famous contract... for Kermit the Frog and company. Narrator: And Hollywood stars get into the act. Milton Berle, Richard Pryor, Bob Hope, Steve Martin and others. Kermit the Frog: Will you taste it for us, please? The Waiter: '''Excellent choice. '''Narrator: And now Hollywood will never be the same. Kermit the Frog: Stand by. Here we go! Narrator: Now you can own "The Muppet Movie" on videocassette. Version #2 (Columbia TriStar 1999) Kermit the Frog: Here we go! Narrator: '''Jim Henson Home Entertainment presents... '''Scooter: The Muppet Movie. Scene 1A. Take One! Narrator: '''It's the masterpiece that started at all. '''Kermit the Frog: ♪Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.♪ Narrator: Come along with those loveable muppets... Kermit the Frog: My name is Kermit the Frog, and I'm on my way to Hollywood. ♪Moving right along...♪ Narrator: As they head-off to Tinseltown. Kermit the Frog: '''I want you to turn left if you come to a fork in the road. '''Narrator: Featuring an all-star, all rocking cast. Animal: ♪Can you picture that?♪ Narrator: Kermit the Frog... Kermit the Frog: I hope you appreciate that I'm doing all my own stunts. Fozzie Bear: Wocka Wocka Wocka! Narrator: Fozzie Bear... Fozzie Bear: We'll be a team! Narrator: The Great Gonzo... Gonzo: Whoopie! Narrator: And everybody's favorite ham... Miss Piggy. Miss Piggy: I am an actress/model. Electric Mayhem crew: ♪Can you picture that?♪ Dr. Teeth: I hear this movie is dynamite. Narrator: Jim Henson's The Muppet Movie. Category:1993 VHS Trailers Category:1999 VHS Trailers Category:Jim Henson Video Trailers Category:Disney Trailers Category:Columbia TriStar Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Beau Weaver Category:Trailers with unknown narrators